The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
An algorithm for acquiring information regarding a user's acceleration and position, and the like using a motion sensor and the like mounted in a mobile terminal owned by the user and recognizing a user's behavior from the information has been developed. For example, technology for recognizing a user's behavior by a filtering or arithmetic device with higher accuracy is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-198595. In addition, technology for detecting a user's behavior pattern over a comparatively long time is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-81431. Information on the behavior detected using the technology as described above is used, for example, to evaluate the behavior according to an index value such as an amount of exercise or calorie consumption or provide service corresponding to a situation of the user according to an application of a mobile terminal.